the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker
''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is the Final installment of the Chuggington/Star Wars Crossover saga, created by Stuingtion. And is the sequel to ''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Plot Following a threat of revenge by the presumed dead Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren obtains a Sith wayfinder device leading him to the uncharted planet Exegol. There, he finds a physically impaired Palpatine, who reveals that he created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. Palpatine unveils a secret armada of Star Destroyers and tells Kylo to find and kill Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under Resistance leader Leia Organa. Finn and Poe Dameron deliver intel from a spy that Palpatine is on Exegol; Rey has learned from Luke Skywalker's notes that a Sith wayfinder can lead them there. Leia reveals that an ally on Pasaana may be able to help. Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, BB-8, and C-3POdepart in the Millennium Falcon. On Pasaana, the group encounters Leia's contact, Lando Calrissian, who points them to the wayfinder's last suspected location. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels there with his warrior subordinates, the Knights of Ren. Rey and the others discover the remains of the assassin Ochi, his ship and droid, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO's programming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him. The First Order captures the Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; attempting to save Chewbacca, Rey accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. Presuming that Chewbacca has been killed, the group escapes on Ochi's ship. Poe suggests traveling to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory. The process wipes the droid's memory, but reveals coordinates to a wayfinder. Rey senses that Chewbacca is alive, and the group mounts a rescue mission. While Kylo searches for Rey, the group infiltrates his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an acquaintance of Poe's. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of her parents being killed with it. Kylo informs her that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; the Sith Lord had ordered Ochi to recover Rey as a child, but her parents hid her on Jakku to protect her. General Hux saves Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca from execution, revealing himself as the spy. He permits the group to escape on the Falcon, but is executed for treason. The group arrives on Kef Bir, where Rey locates the wayfinder on the remains of the second Death Star. Having tracked them, Kylo destroys Rey's wayfinder and duels her. Dying, Leia calls to Kylo through the Force, distracting him as Rey impales him. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo and takes his ship to exile herself on Ahch-To. There, Luke's Force spiritencourages Rey to face Palpatine and gives her Leia's lightsaber. Rey leaves for Exegol with Luke's X-wing fighter, using the wayfinder in Kylo's ship. Meanwhile, Kylo converses with a memory of his father, Han Solo; he throws away his lightsaber and reclaims his identity as Ben Solo. Palpatine has one of his superlaser-equipped Star Destroyers obliterate Kijimi. At the Resistance base, R2-D2 restores C-3PO's memory upon the group's return. The Resistance follows Rey's coordinates to Exegol, where she confronts Palpatine; he demands she kill him to transfer his spirit into her. Lando brings reinforcements from across the galaxy to join the battle. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren and joins Rey, but Palpatine drains the pair's power to rejuvenate himself. He attacks the Resistance fleet with Force lightning and incapacitates Ben. Weakened, Rey hears the voices of past Jedi, who lend her their strength. Palpatine attacks her with his lightning, but Rey deflects it using the Skywalker lightsabers, killing him and herself. Ben revives Rey by transferring his life force into her; they kiss before Ben dies, becoming one with the Force. The Resistance destroys the remainder of Palpatine's armada. As the Resistance celebrates, Rey visits Luke's abandoned home on Tatooine and buries the Skywalker lightsabers there, having built her own. A passerby asks her name; as the spirits of Luke and Leia watch, she replies, "Rey Skywalker". Trivia * The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, CatDog, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Big Grizz, Shai-Shay, Cly/Cherrytwist, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Sherin, Terri, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Nutmeg Dash, Shelby, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming), Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, Invader Zim, GIR, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Spirit, Rain, Buck, Lucky Jack, The Diesel Squad, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, RJ, Verne, Ozzie, Heather, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Bunty, Babs, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Zackery and Brockson, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Rameroz, Sally, Sheriff, Sarge, Filmore, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, Red, Lizzie, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Sammy Doncass, Isla Doncass, Theo Doncass, Samuel Doncass, Jason, The US Cavalry Engines, The French Foreign Legion Engines, the XJ-Sisters (XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, and XJ-8), WALL-E, EVE, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Don Carlson, Terry and Terri, Art, Scott Squibbles, Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, and The Kids Next Door guest star in this film. * Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Kara, Sargeant Savage, Professor Zundapp, Grem and Acer, The Lemon Cars, The Shotgun Gang, Ratchet, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, The Greaser Dogs (Cliff, Lube, and Shriek), Rancid Rabbit, Gopher, Scientist Number 1, and Pete (Scientist) will side with the First Order in this film. * This marks the first appearances of ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, and GL-20. * Grand Emperor Rukai, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, and A Special Villain will make climax appearances in this film. * In this film, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, T.C., Hugs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Sunil, Minka, Russell, Penny, Buttercream, Gail, Mitzi, Rebecca, Shelby, Kitty, Hanah, Roberta, ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, and GL-20 will join Rey in going to Ahch-To and then going to Exegol to confront Palpatine. While the rest of the crew will go with the Fleet to Fight the Sith Order's Fleet. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * On Ahch-To/Luke's Spirit shows up * * * Rey confronts Palpatine/Bradey forms a truce * ????/GROGAR!! * The Big Battle/Duel with Grogar * Soundtrack # # # # # # # (when Grogar comes before the team) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:The Chuggington/Star Wars Saga Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures